The installation of a hinged door often results in a gap between the threshold and the bottom of the door. To prevent, or at least minimize, flow of air and light through such a gap, devices such as weather stripping, seals, and brushes have been used on or adjacent the bottom of a door. However, such devices are typically a predetermined, non-adjustable height and therefore may not fit within the gap or alternatively may, even when installed, leave a small gap.
To account for this deficiency in fixed-height weather proofing and sealing devices, adjustable weather stripping and seals have been used. However, such adjustable weather stripping and seals have typically been complex in nature and allow only one adjustment, that being in the vertical direction, of the entire seal or weather strip.
The present inventors designed a door sweep which is cost effective to make and buy, allows adjustment of both ends of the door sweep independently, and is easy to use.
One embodiment of the present invention includes a door with an adjustable door sweep. The adjustable door sweep includes an elongated upper frame, an elongated lower carrier, and an extension attached to the elongated lower carrier. The elongated upper frame preferably includes a top and at least one upper side wall depending from the top, the upper side wall having a first aperture adjacent one end and a second aperture adjacent the other end. The elongated lower carrier preferably includes an elongated base wall and at least one vertical wall extending upwardly from the base wall. The extension, which may be a brush, is attached to the elongated lower carrier and extends downwardly. The adjustable door sweep also preferably includes a first connecting member, such as a pin, engaged with the lower side wall and extending through the first aperture in the upper side wall, and a second connecting member engaged with the lower side wall and extending through the second aperture in the upper side wall. The first and second apertures are sized and shaped to allow movement of the connecting members to allow independent vertical movement of the ends of the lower carrier for adjustment of the extension relative to the upper frame.
The present invention also includes a method of using an adjustable door sweep such as that just described. The method preferably includes installing an adjustable door sweep onto a door, or providing a door with such an adjustable door sweep. Once installed, the first connecting member of the adjustable door sweep is moved with respect to the upper frame side wall to the desired position within the first aperture and the second connecting member is moved with respect to the upper frame side wall to the desired position within the second aperture, to independently adjust both ends of the extension vertically.
Other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.
Certain terminology will be used in the following description for convenience and reference only, and will not be limiting. For example, the words “upwardly”, “downwardly”, “rightwardly” and “leftwardly” will refer to directions in the drawings to which reference is made. The words “inwardly” and “outwardly” will refer to directions toward and away from, respectively, the geometric center of the adjustable door sweep arrangement and designated parts thereof. Said terminology will include the words specifically mentioned, derivatives thereof, and words of similar import.